


Drive Safe

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: Car SexJohn drives but Helen steers.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Kudos: 17





	Drive Safe

Helen never cared about cars. They were simply vehicles that got you from point a to point b. She didn't care about brands or engine sizes or speed capabilities.

But John loved cars.

It was a nomadic thing, she figured out eventually.

A unique mix of childhood trauma and a call to his heritage.

Cars for John simultaneously gave him a connection with his Romani heritage and made him feel as if he had made it, as if he was successful. After years of being an orphan and hiding in trains and hitching on the highway, having his own car was a thing of pride. He wanted something good and strong that would make up for the years and years of having nothing. The car gave him that.

And, though she had zero interest in the size of various engines and the factors that made cars go faster or the quality of the parts used, Helen found herself trying to learn. She texted Aurelio to get a crash course and truly tried to pay attention as he talked shop to her. She used google to try and look up terms and youtube to try and get a well-rounded understanding but she just didn’t find herself at all interested.

That made her sad. There were so few things that John cared about and cars were one of them. She wanted to understand, to share his interest, to remind him again that he isn’t alone.

But she liked riding shotgun and listening to music while John drove them up and down the coast. She liked talking to him in low tones as they drove up into the mountains for weekend getaways. The last weekend, they had gone to the Pine Barrens. It was one of Helen’s favorite places to explore. She loved the trees and occasionally joked to John that they should just sell the house and move to the middle of nowhere. 

He would, too. If he could ever escape from the world which had claim on his soul, he would do whatever she wanted. He’d move to the middle of nowhere or to any lost corner of the world without a second thought.

This weekend, they were going south down the coast. John said he had a surprise for her and refused to tell her the destination, although he told her to pack her swimsuit. The radio was on some classic rock station, the volume turned low so they could still chat. 

It was dark out and the glow of the moon was reflected in the water.

Though John was reluctant to give her any hints, she asked, “How much further?”

“Another hour or so.” He glances over to her. “Getting tired?”

She shakes her head. “Not yet. Just enjoying the drive.”

“Good.” 

John switches to steering with his left hand, his right reaching over and landing on her thigh. He squeezed gently and Helen withheld a soft sigh.

God, she loved him.

She fucking adored him, had ever intention of keeping him forever. The underworld would come for him but he would always be hers first.

The thought makes her smile.

She wants to make  _ him _ smile.

She glances to his lap and bites her lip. John has both eyes on the road, even with a hand on her thigh. The road is mostly clear with only a few other cars in sight.

Helen has never cared about cars, but it occurs to her suddenly, just how much can be done in a car.

Helen lets her buckle unclick and John looks up in surprise. “What are you do--”

His words cut off as she turns and unlatches his belt. He’s in shock, completely speechless as she undoes the button of his pants and pulls down the zipper before reaching inside to grab his cock.

The car swerves slightly and Helen grins.

“Jesus fuck, Hels!”

His cock is hardening in her land and it makes her smile. She lets go long enough to spit in her palm. She runs her wet hand up his length and John blinks frantically, taking his hand off her leg to grip the wheel. His knuckles are white and that makes her smile all the more. 

“You okay, baby?” She asks, knowing that her tone is condescending. It only serves to make John’s hips thrust up into her palm, his foot pressing into the gas.

“Careful, now.” She warns, “Wouldn’t want to crash like this. With my hand around your cock.” Her smile turns somewhat devious and she uses her spare hand to push her hair back and out of her face. “If you crash, I want it to be with your cock down my throat.”

And Helen bends down, adjusting herself so that she can fit her face in his lap. His cock slips into her open mouth and John swears again. The car swerves ever so slightly but Helen only takes him in deeper.

She bobs her head up and down and John goes back to driving with one hand, blinking furiously, trying to maintain his focus on the road.

He’s good at focusing. Focus, commitment, sheer will. Those were the words associated with John Wick.

But his brain had somehow turned to mush in the minute it took Helen to maneuver down in her seat and wrap her sweet lips around his length. 

He hits her throat and she groans. The vibrations make his dick twitch and John fists a hand in her hair, forcing her back on his length as she tries to move up. She groans again and he nearly loses his load.

“Fuck!” He bites out, clenching his teeth together.

Unable to continue her bobbing, Helen sucks him. It feels as if she’s trying to swallow him whole and John finds himself thinking that he’d be thrilled if he crashed the car and they died like this. This was how he should be living, driving down a dark, nearly deserted road with his beloved choking on his cock.

Helen reaches down and massages his balls, still sucking his length as far down her throat as she can manage at the complicated angle. 

Road head sure as fuck wasn’t easy but she liked the feeling of the car speeding and swerving while she was blind to anything outside of John’s lap. It was for John to worry about, avoiding the other cars, getting them there safely. All she had to think about was how delicious it was going to be when he finally came.

John swears again and she smiles around him, knowing she is doing something right. Her fingers gently cup his balls and she feels them tighten and knows what will come next. She begins to swallow before he even releases and his cum explodes in her mouth with that familiar salty tang that she had grown addicted to. 

John’s hand remains fisted in her hair as the last of his load fills her.

He releases her, breathing heavily and obviously trying very hard to focus on the road. 

Helen sits up, a bit of cum dribbling from her mouth. She catches it with her fingers and brings it back to her mouth. She makes a show of sucking her finger and she knows that John is trying so hard to focus on the road and not on what she’s doing.

She smiles again, and leans back into her seat. “That was fun. I get it now.”

John blinks, sparing her a glance before looking quickly back to the road. “Get what?”

“The car thing. I couldn’t figure out what it was you liked about cars so much but get it. It’s the control. You like choosing the direction you go in, the speed you reach. The end you choose.” Helen smirks, “I like it too. Just not with the car.” Her hand idly traces his now limp cock, still hanging out of his open pants.

John glances at her incredulously but Helen ignores the look, instead, appearing pensieve.

“I give road head an eight out of ten. Definitely would do again but I think I prefer when you completely lose control. It’s hard to do that when you’re driving.”

And it doesn't seem to matter how long he is with Helen. She still says things like  _ that _ that leave him shocked into silence because how do you fucking respond to  _ “I give road head an eight out of ten _ ”?

He is still trying to think of what to say when Helen glances over to him and nonchalantly adds, “I think I want to ride you in the backseat, next.”

The car swerves.

It will be a miracle if they make it to their destination without crashing, John thinks. 


End file.
